


Encore

by missdibley



Series: Oh My Oakley [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Live Music, Makeup Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I raised my arms in the air, holding them up as though I were summoning a force to take me. But I was already possessed, a demon worshiping of indie rock goddess Liz Phair as I howled.</p><p>Oakley's eyes were dark, his mouth slack.</p><p>He was mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

The night after the new moon, the night after Oakley and I flirted and played tag and fucked on the lawn, I was standing on the stage at a bar. A band played behind me and Oakley stood, across the room, glaring at me over a beer. I felt a tear prick in my eye, took a deep breath.

I hoped he didn't hate me for what I was trying to do.

It was less than 24 hours since Oakley had taken me on the lawn, and I was uncertain about what the night would bring. How did I get here?

* * *

It started at breakfast earlier that day. I was ravenous, as all good people are after a night of shagging, and about to face-plant into a plate of bacon and eggs, when the chair across from me made a scraping sound as somebody pulled it away from the table and flopped into it.

"You're Helen, right?" A nasal twang sounded in my ear.

I looked up.

Madeline George sat, staring at me, sneering at the plate of food I was about to tuck into. Her stripey hair was curled in the loose kind of waves always sported by wannabe fashion bloggers and starlets on television. Her blue-and-white striped tank dress set off a bright orange tan, and matched the blue nylon Longchamp tote she heaved onto the table top.

"Yes," I drawled. "May I help you?"

"How can you eat that shit?"

"What shit? You mean this plate of bacon and eggs that the good cooks of Pembroke were happy to make for me this morning?" I frowned, then shoved a bite of eggs into my mouth. I moaned. "It's delicious, Madeline. You should try it."

"No, thank you. I don't think I'd care for anything you'd be into." She sneered.

I decided to ignore her attitude and pray she'd leave me alone when I did.

"Suit yourself," I shrugged. I took another bite, chewed, then swallowed. "You might want to eat something, take care of the low blood sugar or whatever it is that's making you say bitchy things."

So much for ignoring her stank ass.

Madeline's nostrils flared, her lips underneath them curling into a smirk.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd care for anything you'd like. Though you are PERFECTLY HAPPY to snatch up my sloppy seconds like a whore." Madeline was breathing raggedly, eyes shining.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I sat up straight, not caring that my voice got louder when I spoke.

"You heard me, you slut." Madison hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night. On the quad. With Oakley." She drew out the last syllable of his name, sneering. The sound of it cutting like a dagger she no doubt wanted to shove and twist into my body.

"I'll ask again," I replied evenly. "What. Do. You. Mean." Pause. "Bitch."

She twisted her lips, pursing to affect a high-pitched whine.

_"Oh god. Oh Oakley. Oooh. Fuck. Keep going! Harder! Oakley don't stop. Please don't stop. Oh god. Shit. Fuck me."_

She spat my words out at me, leaning forward and grabbing onto the table. "That was you fucking him on the quad last night, wasn't it? I saw you, trying to pick him up, running around like some deranged wildebeest, and then he fucked you." She laughed, as though in disbelief. "Probably to win a bet."

I was about to use my fork to stab her in her fucking face when another voice cut in to interrupt.

"It wasn't a bet."

I jerked, breaking eye contact with Madeline, turning my head to see Oakley standing above me. Holding a plate of bacon and eggs in one hand, the other clenched in a fist he pressed to the table top.

"Wasn't it? Why else would you even talk to, let alone fuck, this fat piece of shit from nowhere?" Madeline spat, turning to look in my face in triumph with her latest insult.

I couldn't help myself. Couldn't help the tears streaming down her face, couldn't help the sob that escaped from my throat as the anger turned to sadness. Was I a bet, or a joke, or a weird experiment that hot guys liked to play?

"Madeline." Oakley's voice was quiet. I could see his jaw set. The plate in his hand shook.

"I don't know what you're playing at here. But I believe you owe my friend Helen an apology."

"Fuck that!" Madeline screamed. "We were hooking up, doing just fine, and then you had to go and dump my ass for what? This?!" She pointed at me.

"We weren't doing just fine, Madeline. That's why I have neither spoken to you nor been in your presence since the beginning of summer session."

"Is that when you figured out you were into fat chicks? A chubby chaser?"

I heard a strange choking sound come out of my throat.

"No, it's when I realized that I've no interested in associating with shallow... egotistical... mean... children. Like. You."

"Fuck you, Oakley."

"No," Oakley replied coolly. "You shan't." Oakley punctuated his goodbye by raising his plate of eggs and bacon, then overturning it, spilling the food into Madeline's bag.

Madeline could do nothing but huff, grab her bag and stomp off, slamming into Oakley before she exited the hall. The other students, who had stopped talking throughout this entire exchange, resumed their breakfasts, some of them winking at me, or giving Oakley a thumbs up.

I thought I was going to pass out. Then I felt a hand, Oakley's hand, squeeze my shoulder. I turned to face him as he took the seat next to mine.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I tilted my face to the ceiling, looking up so he wouldn't have to see the tears streaming down my face.

"For that. For her." Oakley shrugged, then took my hands in his. "I had appalling taste in girls, apparently."

"Had?" I laughed, then smiled at him. "That was only three weeks ago when you hoo... hooked..." I hiccuped.

"Yeah." Oakley sighed. "It was only one night."

"But there were other nights, other girls, weren't there?"

"Sure." Oakley frowned. "But weren't there other lads for you?"

"Just a couple," I sniffed.

"We're not playing a numbers game here, Helen." Oakley kissed my hands. "We're supposed to be having fun."

"Is this your idea of fun? Your exes assaulting me, humiliating me in front of everybody?"

"She's not an ex! She's a mistake!" Oakley ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

I took his hand in mine, turning it over until I dropped it. Oakley let his arm swing at his side.

"And how long until you realize I'm a mistake, Oakley? An hour? A day?" I stood up, gathered my bag.

"Helen, this isn't fair. You aren't a mistake!"

"But isn't it too soon to know for sure? How do you even know?" 

"I don't know. It hasn't even been twelve hours since we..."

"Fucked? Shagged? You can say it here. Everybody knows now, thanks to Madeline." I glared at the few people left who cared that we were fighting.

"Yes, they know. Because it happened, it happened for a reason. And it wasn't a mistake!"

"You keep saying that!"

"I keep saying that! I keep saying that because I've never felt this way." Oakley looked helpless, confused, embarrassed by what he said.

I felt my shoulders sink.

"And what way is that, Oakley?"

He smiled.

"Happy? Satisfied? Excited that we're still talking?"

"But is that because of me, or because you got laid?"

"It can't be both?"

"Don't even try to be funny, Oak." I tightened my grip on my bag and tried to push past him.

"Helen!" Oakley grabbed my arm. His blue eyes pleaded with me.

"Oakley," I sighed. "I... don't know. I think I really like you. I know I do. But this, whatever it is, with you and Madeline, and whoever else might come out of the woodwork... it makes me feel..."

"What, Helen?" Oakley whispered.

"Jealous. And so fucking, fucking stupid." I hung my head down, humiliated still, then barreled off to my morning class.

Which was drama.

How appropriate.

* * *

I hate fighting. Have always hated it. I always avoid it if I can. But it found me. It found me at breakfast. Despite Oakley's defense of me, and his pleading, this hatred made itself into a knot of jealousy that twisted my insides.

I went through the motions in drama, joining in for yoga and some basic ballet poses before we rehearsed the short scenes we'd been working on over the past three weeks. I watched Jane and Kat and Susannah, three girls I recognized as three of Oakley's past conquests, giggling as they pantomimed through theirs. They were none of them like Madeline, all lovely and charming in their own ways. I didn't know them super well, but I liked them. Everybody did. Oakley had. Which led me to wonder, why me? Was it really my dick-hardening voice, my apparent confidence in history?

I wasn't feeling it. And I was too ashamed to seek Oakley out, try to win him back.

Not knowing why, I found myself approaching the girls. Kat looked up and caught my eye first, her green eyes gleaming atop full red lips that widened into a wicked smile.

"Hey Helen!" she crowed. "I heard you and Oakley got up to some shit last night." Her face fell when I started stepping away. "No, don't go! Please stay." She grabbed my hand.

Jane put her arms around me, and walked us over to a corner where we all plopped down on the floor. "You alright?" Her English accent was crisp in my ears, but warm.

"I saw what happened at breakfast this morning." Susannah practically cooed. "Madeline's a right cunt, isn't she?"

We all laughed.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I can't believe that happened."

"So is it true?" Jane asked. "Did you and Oakley, you know..."

I blushed.

"Yeah baby!" The girls all hooted.

"Nice, girl! Good for you." Susannah grinned.

"So am I part of your club now?"

"What club?" Kat asked.

"The 'girls fucked by Oakley this summer' club?"

Jane shook her head.

"Not me. I mean, we made out a few times, but that was it," she replied.

"He tried to finger me in a punt, but we were really wasted." Kat admitted, then shrieked with laughter. "Susannah?"

"We had coffee a few times." Susannah shrugged. "This was right after Madeline, and he was determined to get over her insanity. He's awfully hot, but there was nothing in common. Kinda reminds me of my brother."

I considered, twirling a lock of hair between my fingers.

"So is he just working through all the girls here? What an ass."

"Maybe? Doubt it." Jane shrugged. "He asked me if I knew you."

"Me?" I was incredulous. "Why?"

"He knew we were in drama together. Wanted to know your deal."

Kat and Susannah howled. "Same here!" They practically cheered.

"This seems like an awful coincidence. If he was asking, why didn't he say something sooner."

"You can be pretty intimidating, Helen, pretty awesome actually." Kat grinned at me while she spoke. "I think he just had to get the balls to talk to you."

"So of course I blew it by freaking out on him after he sent Madeline packing." I sighed, then mimed stabbing myself in the heart. "So how do I make it up to him?"

"You go find him, tell him you're sorry, then give him a blow job!" Susannah perked up. "Too much?"

"Maybe," Jane laughed. She paused, then looked at me. "Hey Helen, how's your singing voice?"

"Decent. I sang in choir at home in New York."

"I've got an idea. You free this evening after supper?"

"Yeah?"

"Perfect. Meet me at The Three Graces."

"The Three Graces? You mean the pub?" I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"That's the one. 8:00. Don't be late!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"You're gonna do more than tell Oakley how you feel."

Jane smiled.

"You're gonna sing to him."

Oh. Shit.

* * *

9:00 pm. The Three Graces. I sat between Kat and Jane at a small table set just to the side of a stage where a band was warming up. I clutched a sheet of lyrics in my hand. My face was warm after two ciders Kat bought me to steel my nerves.

"You ready?" Jane rubbed my arm.

I looked up, scanning the room of patrons, most of them students from the program, a few tourists. My eyes found Oakley's face, but he didn't see me. Not yet.

"No. Never."

"Terrific. Let's get cracking then!" Jane caught the eye of the band leader, who nodded at her. He stepped up to the microphone.

"Good evening, boys and girls! I'm Dave, of Dave and The Main Attraction. Who's ready for some live band karaoke?"

The crowd roared their approval.

"Fantastic. Now before we get started, we have a special request from a young lady by the name of Helen Dean. Everybody, a hand for Helen!" He started the clapping, and I felt a hand shove me up to stand.

I stumbled up to take a spot on the stage next to Dave. I looked at his reassuring face, then down at myself.

I knew I must have looked frightened, shaking under red lipstick and mascara and wickedly arched eyebrows drawn on my Kat. I wore a tight black tank top with a dark denim mini skirt, tall wedge sandals, all borrowed from Jane, who I always thought of as being so willowy in comparison to me.

"If you'll give Miss Dean a moment of your time, and all of your applause when she's done, we'd be much obliged to resume karaoke. Helen, if you please?" Dave gave my elbow a reassuring squeeze, then stepped back.

I closed my eyes. I leaned into the microphone.

"This is for Oakley. Oak, I'm sorry." I opened my eyes, then nodded at Dave.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Dave counted off, then began to play his guitar as the drummer began to shake a pair of maracas.

I opened my mouth and began to sing.

> _He's got a million dollar car_  
>  _He's got a thirty-seven year old guitar_  
>  _He's got a family who deals heroin,_  
>  _You're on the edge of your chair_  
>  _And you feel it_  
>  _He's looking at you_  
>  _He's laughing at you  
>  _It's happening._  
>  _

I looked up to find Oakley, frozen at the back of the room, eyes on me. They burned. I squeezed my eyes shut and kept going, my voice transforming into a snarl.

> _I can't, I can't believe it._  
>  _But it's here on the pages I'm reading_  
>  _It's all I can do to conceal my feelings of jealousy...  
>  Jealousy..._
> 
> _I know it's just a drawer of photographs_  
>  _They're ex-girlfriends, I try to remember that_  
>  _I don't wanna look,_  
>  _but I'm already hooked_  
>  _On jealousy...  
>  Jealousy..._

I reared my head back, running my tongue over my lips while I continued, accusing him but indicting myself. I ran my hands over my breasts and my hips, writhing and jerking in time to the music.

> _I can't believe you had a life before me_  
>  _I can't believe they let you run around free_  
>  _Just putting your body wherever it seemed like a good idea_  
>  _What a good idea..._

Oakley began walking to the stage, gently shouldering past howling kids, ignoring the cider and beer they may have spilled on him. His eyes never left my face.

> _Standing..._  
>  _On the corner_  
>  _Watching the ladies pass by_
> 
> _Imagining me behind your eyes_  
>  _And then what did I see?_  
>  _I saw hips, I saw thighs_  
>  _I saw secret positions that we never try_  
>  _I saw jealousy_  
>  _I saw jealousy_

The crowd was going nuts, chanting my name then chanting Oakley's once people caught sight of him standing at the edge of the stage beneath me.

> _I can't, I can't believe it_  
>  _But it's here in this place and I see it_  
>  _It's all I can do to conceal my feelings of jealousy...  
>  Jealousy..._

I raised my arms in the air, holding them up as though I were summoning a force to take me. But I was already possessed, a demon worshiping at the altar of indie rock goddess Liz Phair as I howled.

Oakley's eyes were dark, his mouth slack.

He was mine.

> _Standing_  
>  _On the mud flats_  
>  _Watching the salmon fly_  
>  _Wonder if I'll ever bury the hatchet inside?_
> 
> _Imagining me behind your eyes_  
>  _And then what did I see?_  
>  _I saw hips, I saw thighs_  
>  _I saw secret positions that we never try_  
>  _I saw jealousy_  
>  _I saw jealousy_
> 
> _I can't believe you had a life before me_  
>  _I can't believe they let you run around free_  
>  _Just putting your body wherever it seemed like a good idea_  
>  _What a good idea..._

The song ended and I bowed, letting the waves of cheers and a few jeers wash over me, flooding my ears. I opened my eyes and looked down again.

Oakley's eyes were soft, his lips set and pressed together. The crowd hollered as he held his hand out to me.

I took it, hopped down, then looked him square in the face.

"We good?" I whispered.

Oakley shook his head. "No."

I was about to turn away when he tightened his grip, then bent my arm carefully behind my back. He walked me through the crowd, pausing to let me accept a few congratulations or ignore shouts from other boys to "Give her one for me!", and led me into the tiny street, almost an alley, in front of the pub.

Gently now, he walked me back to Pembroke, a few streets over, pausing only to exchange nods with the guard at the gate. Apart from this, he said nothing.

I said nothing, afraid that he might leave me if I spoke. I wasn't afraid of him but I felt like we were under a weird spell, cast by my foolishness and, god help me, good old rock & roll.

We stopped at the edge of the lawn, looking at the expanse. I saw his eyes flicker over the corner where, just the night before, he had fucked me like I'd never been fucked before. True, it had only been the fourth time I'd been fucked in my life, but it felt like the first proper one. The first good one. Hopefully not the last one.

I looked up at his face, his profile, the jaw firm. I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Oak..." I whispered.

He turned his face to mine, smiling as he jammed his hands in my pockets. I gasped as he rooted around, then stopped when he found what he was looking for.

"201." He read my room number off the key tag. "Let's go."

We walked, hand in hand, onto the flag stones, then into the girls' tower, up a winding staircase, and to my room. He stuck the key in, turned it, then pushed the door open. He walked in ahead of me, then closed the door once I'd entered.

"Strip." Oakley took a seat on my bed, and watched me as I pulled off my tank, wiggled out of Jane's skirt, kicked the sandals under my bed.

Before I could unhook my bra, Oakley stood up, sliding his hands under the cups, running his fingertips over my nipples for a moment. I barely had time to moan before he moved his hands to the back and undid the clasp. He pulled the bra off me, hooking it over the cold water sink at the foot of my bed, then sat back down.

I turned away from him, bent over, and slid my panties down, pressing my ass close to his face. I nearly lost it when I felt a finger ghost over my pussy, but managed to stand up, turn back to him, and take a deep breath.

While Oakley pulled his shirt over his head, I quickly dipped my finger into my sopping cunt, taking some of my nectar and wiping it on his lips while he threw his shirt off.

"Goddamn that's hot," he breathed before yanking off his shorts and boxers, kicking off his trainers.

I pushed him back, guiding him so that he reclined fully on my bed. Kneeling between his legs, I dipped two fingers in me, then twirled those fingers around the throbbing tip of his hard cock, massaging the slit which leaked pre-cum.

"Oakley," I breathed. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry."

I bent forward, taking the tip of his dick in my mouth, massaging the tip with my tongue. Hearing his groans of pleasure, I flicked it once, then again, while my hands worked on his shaft. I licked under the glans, then sucked down the shaft before I took his balls in my mouth. I moaned, squeezing his dick harder while I sucked on them.

"Oh, fuck Helen. Oh fuck me. Oh god." Oakley cried as my lips sucked, released, then sucked again. Moving my hands down to the balls to massage them, I took his dick in my mouth. Moving up and down, slowly but surely, I managed to get most of his cock in my mouth before I took a peek up at his face.

Oakley's face was crumpled, half agony, half pleasure. His eyes were large and dreamy looking.

I winked at him, then continued to suck, slurping on the tip before swallowing as much of him as I could. I bobbed my head, hollowing my cheeks, faster and faster, while Oakley whimpered above.

"Helen, I'm gonna come. I wanna come inside you."

Moving quickly, I released his cock from my mouth, shivering at the lovely wet popping sound. I moved up the bed, my pussy hovering over his dick, which I held in my hand.

"Are you sure?" Oakley's eyes looked for mine in the dark.

"Yeah," I breathed. "IUD, and I'm clean. You?"

"Fuck yessss..." Oakley hissed as I pressed his dick to my slick folds, then slid down until he was inside me completely.

Oakley felt so good and big and hard inside of me. It didn't take me long to adjust, my body welcoming his body back, before I started rolling my hips. I felt Oakley's hands slide up my body, rubbing my nipples with the palms of his large hands. It felt so delicious.

I laughed. How could anybody feel this full and this good?

I felt my face and my body tense as Oakley started bucking up into me, quickening even as I tried to keep a steady pace with my hips.

"Oh, Oakley. Faster, baby. Please!" Oakley slipped a finger into my mouth, and I sucked it hard.

Oakley obeyed, going faster as I rolled to meet him. I strummed my clit, pinching it.

"Keep touching me! Keep fucking me! Oh god Oakley!" I cried, then bent over so I could grind my breasts into his chest.

Oakley brought his hands to my ass, grabbing and pulling me onto him, my cunt clenching harder with every jerk.

"Helen, I'm gonna come!" His cock pounded up and into me, hitting my g-spot that practically sang it was so happy to feel Oakley's dick grinding against it.

"Do it, Oakley! Come for me!"

"Baby, come on!" Oakley sounded desperate, urgent. His hands squeezed my ass, jerking me so hard I thought he might yank me clean off of him. I felt every ridge, every vein, very curve of his dick in my pussy, which ached and refused to let go.

"Almost there, Oakley. Please fuck me! Please!" I bit his neck as I came, bucking my hips, thrashing atop his chest.

"Oh fuck. Fuck! Helen, oh god, Helen. Baby. I'm there. I'm coming. Oh shit. Fuck!" Oakley spasmed beneath me, his cock jerking and spilling inside of me. I tightened around him, wanting to milk him for everything he had to give. I sucked on his nipples, cooing as his movements subsided, and he eventually sagged into my mattress.

We lay there, breathing raggedly. I could feel Oakley's dick relaxing, but it stayed inside of me.

I reached up, running my hands through his hair, which was sweaty. If we hadn't just had this quick but very energetic fuck I would have sworn he was an actual angel. I kissed him, sucking his tongue between my lips.

"You sing beautifully."

I smiled.

"Thank you. You fuck beautifully."

Oakley laughed.

"Thank you."

"I don't mean to sound greedy, but wanna try again?" I waggled my eyebrows at him.

"Sure!" Oakley laughed. "I'll need a cigarette first."

"Fair enough."

"I missed you today."

"I missed you, too. I had to take the day to pout, then be ashamed, then figure out how to apologize."

"I like the way you apologize!"

"Jerk!" I pretended to smother him with my hands.

He kissed my palms.

"Oakley?"

"Yeah?"

"We good?" I repeated my question from before.

Oakley looked at me, kissed me, massaging my tongue with his, and reached down with his hands to stroke my back, squeeze my ass, and begin stroking my cunt, which twitched pleasantly between my legs.

"Yeah. We're good."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Forgot to mention this before but there's a bit of an Easter egg/joke hidden in the story.  
> 2\. No clue if there is a pub named The Three Graces anywhere in England, let alone Oxford.  
> 3\. Also live band karaoke should make a comeback.


End file.
